Comme une de ces stars du rock qu'il aimait tant
by Kaoline
Summary: Le plus grand bidonville d'Asie: Dharavi. Voilà où Bruce s'est réfugié pour expier ses pêchers. Financer à cent pour cent par son meilleur ami Tony Stark, il reste très étonné de voir celui-ci débarquer à l'improviste, grand sourire et vannes foireuses au bout des lèvres. Mais Bruce le connait mieux que quiconque: quelque chose ne va pas.


Il leva le nez au ciel pour tenter de faire remonter ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Mis à part constater que le ciel était de plus en plus maussade, ce n'eut aucun effet et Bruce soupira lourdement. Il demanda à son assistante, Ajita, de lui donner le fil et l'aiguille qu'elle était en train de préparer dans un hindi presque parfait et inclina la tête dans un angle inconfortable pour que le champs de ses lunettes couvre la plaie qu'il allait recoudre.

L'opération avait réussi. Ce n'était qu'une appendicite en même temps. Mais le gamin n'était pas sauvé pour autant : ce qui était banale et sans risque dans les pays développés n'avait rien d'aussi évident dans un bidonville.

Au moins avait-il des antibiotiques en quantité et un local à peu près correct. Il devrait penser à appeler Tony pour le remercier encore une fois et en profiter pour lui commander quelques fournitures en plus.

La presse se vantait de tout savoir du grand Tony Stark. Les tabloïds le présentaient comme un monstre d'égocentrisme, un dépravé sans honte : le bouffon de la jetset. La presse qui se revendiquait plus sérieuse le portait comme une icône du rêve américain moderne, comme l'Iron Man, comme un magna industriel repentit ; Et celle spécialisée le présentait comme un savant génialement fou, précurseur, innovateur et avant-gardiste.

Bien sûr, il y avait de ça mais aussi tellement plus.

Bruce s'essuya le front dans le creux de son avant-bras avant de désinfecter la plaie et de faire le pansement. Il leva la tête vers Ajita et tomba sur son grand sourire (et) il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer pour le lui rendre. C'était un reproche qu'elle lui avait fait assez souvent depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble : « Tu ne souris pas assez, tu vas faire fuir tes patients ». Alors il avait pris l'habitude de sourire à chaque fois qu'on lui souriait. La plupart étaient pâles, timides et factices mais ceux qu'il adressait à la toute jeune docteure étaient souvent de vrais sourires.

Ils déplacèrent ensemble le lit du garçonnet dans une chambre déjà occupée par quatre autres gamins et il écouta Ajita donner les consignes à Oditi, une vieille nourrisse que Bruce hébergeait gratuitement en échange des soins qu'elle procurait à ses jeunes patients. Il n'eut rien à ajouter, la jeune femme connaissait son travail, et un petit soupir empreint de satisfaction empreint de fierté lui échappa faisant glousser Oditi.

Bruce se laissa tomber sur son lit, étouffant un grognement lorsque qu'il se pinça le mollet avec ce satané ressort qu'il devait, depuis une éternité, arracher. Il vivait dans le dispensaire, une minuscule chambre, à peine assez grande pour son lit de camp déglingué et sa commode, coincée entre les pièces dédiées aux femmes et celles aux hommes.

Il était épuisé, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas non plus ce soir qu'il allait s'occuper de ce fichu ressort. Il avait enchaîné les opérations toute l'après-midi et avait vu défiler les consultations durant la matinée. C'était comme ça tous les jours depuis deux ans.

On toqua légèrement à la porte, il se redressa et remit ses lunettes droites alors qu'Ajita entrebâillait la porte pour passer la tête.

_ Bruce, tu dors ?

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à entrer, incapable de parler. Elle avait utilisé l'anglais et il n'en avait plus l'habitude. Cette petite phrase suffisait amplement à le rendre assez nostalgique pour que sa gorge se serre douloureusement. L'Amérique lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_ Tu as besoin de vacances, commença-t-elle l'empêchant de répliquer d'un geste de la main. Ne dis pas le contraire Bruce, cela fait deux ans que tu travailles ici jour comme nuit et tu n'as jamais pris ne serait-ce qu'un jour de congé.

_ On ne s'en sort pas déjà à deux, alors si je te laisse seule... tenta le médecin avant de se taire sous le regard sévère de la jeune femme.

_ La situation ne changerait pas même si nous étions dix, ce n'est pas un argument valable, trancha Ajita. En plus l'Amérique te manque, ne le nie pas, il n'y a qu'à voir ton visage quand tu entends de l'anglais. Et si tu prenais quelques jours, histoire de voir tes amis de New York ?

_ Pourquoi ai-je la soudaine intuition que tu as déjà un billet d'avion dans ta poche ? Soupira Bruce aussi amusé que dépité.

_ En fait, ça ne tient pas vraiment dans ma poche et je n'ai pas dit "aller à New York", gloussa-t-elle laissant perplexe son mentor.

Bruce ouvrit bêtement la bouche en reconnaissant la silhouette plus que familière qui était apparue derrière la jeune indienne. Sur la première seconde, il avait cru que c'était un chauffeur de taxi de luxe avec le dhoti-kurta rouge et or qu'il portait et le hale prononcé de l'homme. Puis la barbe l'avait interpellé tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas une barbe. Un bouc plutôt. Et pas n'importe quel bouc.

_ Tony ?

_ Hey science bro ! T'est pas sérieux mec ! Pas une seule nouvelle en dehors de tes commandes. J't'avais prévenu si tu venais pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais à toi et... Tadaaaam !

Bruce n'avait toujours pas fermé la bouche alors même qu'Ajita riait bruyamment. Il était vraiment stupéfait de voir Tony Stark ici de façon aussi passe-partout, même si le dhoti-kurta n'était plus vraiment un vêtement de tous les jours. Non, il savait que Tony ne le laisserait plus tranquille très longtemps, c'était déjà même étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas fait avant mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle sobriété et discrétion. En fait, il s'attendait à ce qu'Ajita lui donne un billet d'avion première classe ou carrément qu'elle lui dise qu'un jet de la Stark Inds l'attendait sur le tarmac de l'aéroport le plus proche et, bien sûr, un chauffeur n'aurait pas été de trop. Enfin, cela aurait été déjà mieux que cette fois-là, où Tony avait dit qu'il passerait le prendre à la fin de sa conférence sur les rayonnements cosmiques et le moyen de réduire leur impact sur le matériel spatial.

C'était il y a cinq ans et il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

On n'oublie pas le jour où l'Iron Man vient presque vous kidnapper sur le parvis de votre lieu de conférence...

_ Je l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, s'étouffa de rire Ajita.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je provoque toujours ce genre de réaction, fit Tony avec un ton vaniteux. Bon, le temps qu'il réinitialise son système, j'vais faire un tour et trouver aut'e chose pour m'changer, c'est trop voyant ça mais j'ai pas réussi à perdre Madi avant d'rentrer dans Dharavi et même là, j'ai dû graisser la patte du guide pour qu'i'm laisse m'échapper.

Le cerveau de Bruce reconnecta à ce moment pour exploser de rire et, au sourire en coin du milliardaire, il sut qu'il avait fait exprès de mentionner la styliste personnel que Pepper avait tenu à engager après que l'ingénieur ait osé se présenter en jean et t-shirt taché de cambouis à la maison blanche pour une « quelconque distinction », d'après ces propres mots, décernée par le président lui-même. La petite Madison était certes jeune et jolie mais surtout extrêmement coriace et collante, finissant toujours par s'imposer à l'usure.

_ T'as pas honte, vieille fripouille ? articula Bruce entre deux quintes de rire.

_ J'm'inquiète pas, Kanvar est un jeune homme respectable… bien qu'un peu retord, haussa des épaules Tony. Dis, vieux, tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où l'on peut manger un vrai poulet Tikka ? J'en ai marre de la bouffe occidentalisée et désinfectée des restos.

_ Ah, ça je suis sûre qu'Oditi sait faire ! S'exclama Ajita avec une expression gourmande.

_ Et je parie que t'as tout ce qu'il faut dans ton sac, s'esclaffa Bruce alors que le milliardaire en cavale lui faisait un clin d'œil.

En moins de quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du dispensaire. Les patients adultes et capables devaient se faire leur propre nourriture, c'est pourquoi elle était assez grande et surtout jamais vide. C'est donc en compagnie de plusieurs femmes et de quelques enfants que la vieille Oditi se mit à préparer le plat. Et puis, comme le médecin s'en était douté, Tony avait acheté une quantité démentielle de nourriture. Oditi et Bruce décidèrent que le repas du soir et du lendemain serait offert par le dispensaire, enfin par le milliardaire. Et vu que le poulet Tikka devait mariner toute la nuit, la vieille indienne décida, en se concertant avec les autres femmes, de préparer un repas rapide mais néanmoins typique.

Tony fut le premier à se retrouver les mains dans les préparations, essayant de suivre les instructions que les femmes lui donnaient mais elles prenaient un malin plaisir à ne lui parler qu'en hindi et, comme il ne comprenait rien, la situation était si cocasse que des larmes de rire perlaient sur toutes les joues des personnes présentes.

Bruce n'était pas étonné. Tony était quelqu'un d'excentrique, de bancal et torturé mais il restait fondamentalement simple. Combien de fois avaient-ils atterri dans un minuscule restaurant un peu douteux juste parce que le millionnaire avait trouvé la devanture jolie ? Ou avait été intrigué par les odeurs qui s'en échappaient ? Au moins autant de fois qu'il l'avait vu tomber en panne sèche au fin fond de la campagne parce qu'enivrer par le plaisir de rouler il n'avait pas fait attention à l'essence. Non. Quand Tony n'était pas sous les projecteurs des médias ou militaires, il était simplement un homme qui avait grandi dans une cage dorée.

_ Eh, je crois que je commence à saisir comment fonctionne c't'eu langue ! s'exclama Tony.

_ Oui mais pour l'accent, tu repasseras, le taquina Bruce. Une véritable vache espagnole !

_ Hablo español, mi amigo ! S'offusqua-t-il faussement avant d'enchaîner plusieurs phrases chacune dans une langue différente.

Bruce observait la scène avec un grand sourire. Un de ces sourires qu'Ajita ne lui avait jamais vu que lorsqu'il était au téléphone ou qu'un de ses anciens patients, qu'il avait sauvé in-extremis, revenait lui dire bonjour. Et pourtant il était mal à l'aise. Terriblement mal à l'aise. Il connaissait assez bien le milliardaire pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le médecin avala son Gulab Jamun de travers et s'étrangla à moitié avec son verre de Nimbu Pani mais personne ne le remarqua dans la cacophonie ambiante. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience du regard de Tony posé sur lui sans même interrompre sa conversation bancal et basé sur le mime avec deux petits garçons. Voyant que son ami ne manquait plus de mourir étouffé, son attention se reporta sur ses interlocuteurs qui essayaient de lui demander son travail.

Bruce observa finalement Tony pour la première fois de la soirée. Outre les rides qui s'étaient ajoutées, il n'en parlerait pas parce qu'il avait les mêmes, le hale de l'homme était encore plus prononcé qu'il y a deux ans, ce qui le fit sourire. Les médias attribuaient le teint de soleil de Tony aux cabines de bronzage ou tout autre moyen artificielle mais lui savait que c'était faux. Il n'avait jamais compté les fois où il avait surpris Tony, dans son laboratoire sur le toit de la Tour Stark à New York, allongé sur un transat en train de faire bronzette dictant le travail à son intelligence artificiel JARVIS. Et il n'allait pas mentir en disant ne s'être jamais joint au bronzeur. Mais même si le teint du milliardaire était encore plus mat qu'auparavant, de nouvelles et très récentes cicatrices décoraient ses mains, signe qu'il travaillait quand même d'arrache-pied. JARVIS avait encore dû sermonner longuement son créateur qui avait visiblement toujours la même manie de bricoler sans protection.

Les tempes grisonnaient un peu et de façon naturelle, Tony ne prenait visiblement pas la peine de les cacher mais Bruce aurait parié qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire usage d'implants s'il commençait à se dégarnir. Il gloussa doucement avant de reprendre son examen visuel. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'œil jaunâtre et le teint un peu cireux de l'homme. Cirrhose alcoolique.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait grincer des dents et, pour la première fois depuis un peu moins de deux ans, s'agiter l'Autre au fond de son esprit. Ce qui le perturbait profondément, c'était le regard éteint, mort même, de Tony.

_ Bruce, le héla Tony alors qu'un gamin s'était endormi sur ses genoux, je crois que c'est l'heure de dormir.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que chaque pensionnaire regagne sa chambre. Après tout, c'était un dispensaire et personne n'était très en forme. Ajita s'était retirée depuis un moment, elle avait une demi-heure de trajet pour rentrer chez elle et il ne resta bientôt que Bruce et Tony dans la cuisine, bien vide après toute cette animation. Le milliardaire lança un grand sourire avant de se rapprocher en se frottant les mains. Apprendre une autre langue, une autre cuisine et une autre culture : c'était divertissant. Mais discuter avec une personne ayant un intellect et des références communes : ça c'était amusant. Et Tony entra dans le vif du sujet en lui rapportant toutes les innovations dans le domaine des rayons. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées dans le monde scientifique alors que Bruce vivait pour ses patients ces deux dernières années et la flamme de la science qui brûlait de façon tenue jusqu'à maintenant reprit l'ardeur qu'elle avait eue durant les quatre années où il avait vécu à la Tour et passé ses journées à bosser-feignanter avec le génie Stark. C'était d'ailleurs durant ces années-là qu'il avait découvert le véritable Tony.

Un élan de nostalgie le reprit douloureusement.

_ A souffler comme un bœuf, j'ai l'impression que j't'emmerde ! fit remarquer Tony avec un haussement sourcil faussement sarcastique.

_ Non, juste que comme d'habitude tu évites de parler de toi, mentit à demi Bruce.

_ Y'a la télé pour ça.

_ Tony, gronda Bruce.

_ Hé passe au vert mec, fit Tony avant d'exploser de rire. Enfin non... bien que ça ferait du bien à Hulk de sortir, on a pas entendu parler de lui depuis un bon moment.

_ Faut croire qu'il a pris un coup de vieux.

_ Ah, lui aussi accuse l'âge ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Pour la première fois de la soirée le timbre de voix de Tony résonna véritablement de joie et Bruce comprit à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Puis le médecin se sentit soudain embarrassé, comprenant que si le milliardaire n'était pas venu avant c'était parce qu'il savait à quel point Bruce tenait à sa tranquillité et sa relative discrétion.

_ Sinon à New York, beh pas grand-chose, Thor passe toujours vider mes frigo avant d'aller fricoter avec Jane, parait qu'elle va bientôt partir pour Asgard la chanceuse. Clint est r'venu à la vie civile après une mission d'sauvetage qui a viré au fiasco, il travaille comme vigile chez moi, je lui ai trouvé un poste qui bouge relativement bien. C'est l'silence radio du coté de Natasha mais avec l'bordel du S.H.I.E.L.D y'a trois ans, elle doit avoir pas mal de monde au cul. Steve, c'est l'américain modèle hein, comme d'hab...

_ Et toi ? L'encouragea Bruce haussant un sourcil de défi.

_ Stark Inds se porte bien, Pepper s'est mariée y'a six mois avec Rohdey, chui quasi sûr qu'ya un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Sinon beh, t'as du le voir, j'ai des soucis avec mon foie et j'ai annoncé publiquement que toutes les armures Iron Man étaient détruites et qu'il partait à la retraite.

_ Quoi ?

Bruce avait redressé la tête tellement vite que ses cervicales avaient craqué. Tony ? Renoncer à Iron Man ? Lui qui avait toujours dit que l'armure était un prolongement de son corps ?

Mais aux lèvres pincées et aux sourcils froncés, le médecin sut que ce n'était ni une blague ni une décision prise à la légère.

_ Pourquoi ? S'enquit Bruce déstabilisé.

_ Putain, t'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à quelqu'un hein !

_ Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'embrasse une grand-mère, jura le médecin en déclenchant une quinte de rire un peu forcé chez Tony.

_ Je suis trop vieux pour ça.

A la façon dont le visage de Tony s'était assombri, Bruce sut immédiatement qu'il y avait bien plus que ça. Le milliardaire tentait visiblement d'éviter le cœur du problème. Bruce était docteur en rayon gamma pas en psychologie mais à force de côtoyer des êtres aussi bancales que les Avengers, il avait fini par prendre des cours de psycho juste pour ne pas être totalement démuni.

_ Promis, je m'endormirai pas cette fois, promit-il avec une solennité comique en faisant référence à ce fameux jour ou Tony s'était confié dans son bureau et où il s'était lamentablement endormi.

_ Tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire, constata le milliardaire alors que Bruce acquiesçait. Y'a pas longtemps j'ai dû affronter un sacré taré... le Docteur Fatalis ça te dit quelque chose ? Enfin bref, se trouve qu'il allie magie et technologie et qu'il a appuyé sur mes deux gros points faibles. Une pierre deux coups, ce bâtard et chui sur que c'était du gros pif.

Tony tournait autour du pot et même s'il en mourrait d'envie, Bruce n'interviendrait pas. Tony avait vécu seul, ses parents ne s'étaient jamais occupés de lui, ses gouvernantes avaient été plus nombreuses que les jours d'une année, il n'était jamais allé dans une école normale. Il n'avait jamais appris à communiquer avec les autres et encore moins à se confier. Bruce en était conscient, s'il cédait à sa curiosité, le milliardaire se refermerait comme une huître et ce sujet ne serait plus jamais abordé. Tour à tour, Tony grinçait des dents avant de soupirer douloureusement, il était aussi bouleversé que Bruce en constatant l'état de son ami. Le génie pourtant si sûr de lui s'était recroquevillé, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme un enfant ayant peur de l'orage. S'il ne serrait pas les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, le médecin devinait aisément qu'il tremblerait comme une feuille.

_ L'armure, je... je contrôlais plus rien, et j'tombais, j'tombais... comme avec les Chitauris... J'tombais...

Le visage de Tony se tordit alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et qu'il répétait une longue litanie de « j'tombais ».

Bruce arrêta de respirer. Comme tout le monde, il avait appris bien après pour les crises d'angoisse aiguë dont était victime le génie, mais il était le seul à en comprendre l'ampleur puisqu'il était aussi le seul à en avoir reparlé avec lui. Le médecin était aussi le seul à avoir perçu les changements d'habitude de Tony alors qu'il le connaissait à peine à l'époque. Bruce était toujours révolté que même les proches du grand Tony Stark n'aient rien vu, et même rien que d'y repenser, ça faisait à nouveau remuer Hulk au fond de lui. Pourtant, un homme voulant monter toujours plus haut qui ne s'approche même plus de ses baies vitrées, ça aurait dû être flagrant pour tout le monde. Tony évitait même l'avion quand il le pouvait et ça Pepper, surtout Pepper, aurait dû le remarquer.

Bruce bloqua à nouveau sa respiration , saisi par un mauvais pressentiment, le génie avait parlé de deux points faibles. Et alors que Tony semblait s'être un tant soit peu calmé, le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore vola en éclat. Devant les tremblements et les énormes sanglots qui secouaient le milliardaire tout entier, Bruce ne put que le prendre dans ses bras. Mais l'homme semblait perdu dans son enfer personnel : maintenant qu'il avait commencé il devait finir.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas être plus brisé qu'il ne l'était déjà...

_ Plus contrôle … Fatalis m'a fait ... une salve roquettes ... quartier résidentiel.

Les mots étaient à peine compréhensibles entre deux sanglots mais cela suffit pour que Bruce perde le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

_ Mes industries... Mon armure... Iron Man... Moi... sème la mort... partout... tout le monde. Même si... vide... police... Je suis un putain de Marchand de mort !

Bruce le fit taire en plaquant le visage mouillé de larmes contre son épaule, se mettant à bercer l'homme brisé dans ses bras. Tony ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais. Il le savait. Si Tony avait réussi à ne pas être broyé avant par la culpabilité, c'est parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne savait pas, parce qu'il avait la capacité de réparer, parce qu'il essayait toujours d'agir au mieux, parce qu'entre ses mains sa technologie ne pouvait faire que ce que lui voulait qu'elle fasse : le bien.

Iron man c'était lui. C'était sa technologie. C'était son combat. Et même si c'était ce Fatalis qui avait pris le contrôle, ce que son armure faisait c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il l'avait conçue. Parce qu'il l'avait armée. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger.

La frontière entre protéger et tuer s'était brisée dans l'esprit du génie.

Bruce berça le corps agité de sanglots jusqu'à ce que l'inconscience n'emporte l'homme. Lui aussi pleurait. La culpabilité, il connaissait et ce n'était que grâce à celui qui se faisait maintenant broyer à son tour par ses démons qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir... non, qu'il avait réussi à le supporter un peu mieux. Après tout il était là en train de se tuer à la tâche à sauver des gens pour racheter tout ce qu'il avait fait, enfin que Hulk avait fait. Ce serait le même calvaire pour Tony maintenant, il devrait apprendre à se dissocier de l'Iron Man...

Bruce connaissait finalement le génie mieux que quiconque, ils étaient les mêmes dans un sens.

Écrasés par cet alter-ego. Brisés par la culpabilité. À la recherche désespérée du pardon...

Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Dans tous les pays. Dans toutes les villes.

Même en fuyant toutes sources d'informations. Même au fin fond du Dharavi, la nouvelle ne cessait de lui revenir aux oreilles alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse en paix.

Lui et Tony. Surtout Tony.

Il ne méritait pas cet acharnement médiatique.

Il ne méritait pas qu'on spécule ainsi sur ses raisons.

Il ne méritait pas tous ces jugements plein de préjugés, de clichés et d'idées fausses.

Non.

La seule chose qu'il méritait c'était qu'on le laisse en paix.

Bruce ne lui en voulait même pas. Il comprenait. Il aurait fait de même s'il pouvait.

Il avait même essayé.

Et le pire, c'est que ce cochon avait fait ça bien.

Comme une de ces stars du rock qu'il aimait tant.

Il avait choisi la même arme. La même que Kurt Cobain.

Tony Stark venait de se suicider.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bonjour les gens,

Comme annoncé un petit OS... qui mets le moral dans les chaussettes, j'avoue. Mais je voulais absolument faire quelque chose en rapport avec la tentative de suicide de Bruce et de ce soucie d'arriver à se détacher de son alter-ego! Bon, certes, j'aurais pu choisir Steve aussi, ce serrait peut être mieux finit mais Bruce aussi à le droit d'être sur le devant de la scène!

D'ailleurs si vous connaissez quelques histoires où Bruce est le personnage principal (ou s'il ne l'ai pas a une importance crucial) hésiter pas à me laisser l'adresse!

Oh et puis, je me dois de remercier ma Lady Pirate, qui n'est pas sur ce site, mais qui prend le temps de corriger mon orthographe déplorable sur mes OS et aussi sur Étincelle de glace.

Bonne journée!


End file.
